72 Coisas Que James Sirius Potter Não Deve Fazer
by Kitai Black
Summary: 1ª fic da série: James Sirius.Quando a familia se reune para tentar impedir o apocalipse, resulta em uma bela lista


**71 Coisas que James Sirius Potter Não Tem Permissão de Fazer**

1 – Dizer para o Alvo que ele caiu na Grifinória porque seu pai pediu.

2 – Montar uma gangue pré adolescente em Hogwarts e dizer que é a nova Armada Dumbledore.

3 – Bater em Scorpius Malfoy quando este estiver com sua adorável prima Rose, e colocar a culpa em seu tio Rony (por mais que seu tio tenha vontade de espancar o Malfoy)

4 – Espantar os namorados de Lily a base de feitiços ridicularizantes.

5 – Entrar ou pisar na cozinha de sua avó Molly Weasley enquanto esta estiver lá dentro

6 – Não entrar na cozinha de sua avó Molly Weasley quando ela NÃO estiver lá dentro.

7 – Melhor, não entrar em MOMENTO ALGUM na cozinha de sua avó Molly, ponto final.

8 – Espalhar para meio mundo que sua prima Victorie está noiva.

9 – Dizer a Teddy que Victorie teve vários namorados em Hogwarts.

10 – Brincar de "Acerte Balaços no Hugo" enquanto jogam quadribol nos jardins.

11 – Sugerir novamente a seu pai a dividir o quarto com Alvo.

12 – Dizer para Alvo que sua namorada é sua ex-namorada e que ela quer voltar a ter experiências empolgantes.

13 – Desaparecer com "Hogwarts Uma História" de sua Tia Hermione.

14 – Usar "Hogwarts Uma História" como fonte de fogo da lareira.

15 – Falar abertamente sobre sua vida sexual.

16 – Falar sobre a vida sexual (não existente) de sua irmã e causar enxaquecas em seu pai.

17 – Inventar que sua prima Rose anda dormindo fora da Grifinória, levando seu Tio Rony ao St.Mungus.

18 – Se juntar ao seu primo Freddy e invadir a sala da Diretora McGonagall para tirar sarro do quadro de Snape.

19 – Falar que Alvo parece o Snape.

20 – Melhor: Não comparar Alvo em momento nenhum a Snape.

21 – Adotar um Splosivin como mascote.

22 – Adotar um Rabo Córneo Úngaro como mascote.

23 – NÃO TER UM MASCOTE.

24 – Pegar a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai e usá-la para assustar os trouxas da vizinhança.

25 – Se exibir para meninas trouxas usando magia.

26 – Assustar os pais de sua Tia Hermione dizendo que "Vê pessoas mortas e que eles vivem ao seu lado em todos os momentos como agora."

27 – Dizer para sua Tia Hermione que a Floreios&Borrões foi fechada.

28 – Dizer para sua Tia Fleur que azul a deixa gorda.

29 – Dizer para sua mãe que ela parece um homem jogando quadribol.

30 – Desaparecer com ás bonecas de sua irmã Lily

31 – Roubar ás namoradas de Hugo.

32 – Roubar o carro de seu pai de madrugada e colocar a culpa em Alvo.

33 – Levar garotas para dormir em sua casa quando seus pais estão lá.

34 – Levar garotas para sua casa!

35 – Falar sobre Alvo ser reprimido sexualmente.

36 – Explicar sobre sexo para Lily.

37 – Insinuar que Alvo nunca tenha tido uma namorada antes dos 16 anos é porque ele é gay.

38 – ... E tem uma paixão secreta por Hugo...

39 – ... E por Tedy.

40 – Espalhar que Scorpius Malfoy é bissexual.

41 – Dar em cima de sua prima Rose na frente de seu Tio Rony.

42 – Comprar presentes obscenos e dar para Alvo no Natal. (como uma calçinha comestível).

43 – Perguntar para se avô Arthur por que ele tem tantos filhos e sugerir que era por falta de Televisão.

44 – PENSAR em fazer uma Tatuagem como a de Carlinhos.

45 - Dizer que Rose só entrou no time de quadribol da grifinória por ser bonita e poder distrair o time adversário.

46 – Fazer malabarismo com os troféus de quadribol de sua mãe.

47 – Dizer para seus tios Gui e Fleur que Victorie está grávida e que Teddy o convidou para ser o padrinho.

48 – Fazer o banheiro dos Monitores de Praia Nudista, e dizer que foi idéia do Pirraça.

49 – Pintar o carro de Scorpius de Rosa e dizer que foi sugestão de Rose.

50 – Cantar músicas da Xuxa...

51 – Ou da Kelly Key, na aula de Poções.

52 – Melhor, não tem permissão de cantar nenhuma música!

53 – Libertar os animais do Zoológico e alegar que está fazendo parte do Ibama

54 – Tentar transformar objetos inanimados em animais da floresta perigosos e os esconder no armário de Alvo.

55 – Chamar seu pai de "Velho"

56 – Dizer a sua avó Molly que ela será bisavó em breve pois ele engravidou uma prostituta do beco diagonal.

57 – Tatuar em suas costas "Boy Toy"

58 – Contar histórias infantis para seus primos menores como "João e A Faca de Pão", "Chapeuzinho e o Sangue Vermelho", dentre outras.

59 – Usar calças de couro (não importa se acha que fica bem ou não nelas)

60 – Viajar para o Alabama e esquecer de avisar seus pais.

61 – Guardar camisinhas e poções anti-gravidez no banheiro em local onde sua mãe possa achar.

62 – Deixar revistas rudes espalhadas pela casa e dizer que são de seu pai.

63 – Comprar colares caros para as garotas que vai dar o fora com a mesada de Alvo.

64 – Dizer a Fleur que ela tem sapatos demais.

65 – Comprar filmes pornôs e esconder no armário de vassoura.

66 – Dar em cima das primas e da irmã de sua Tia Fleur (incluindo Gabrielle)

67 – Colocar um cálice com vinho na mesa dos professores e dizer que é O Cálice de Fogo.

68 – Dizer a sua mãe que ela saiu gorda numa foto no jornal.

69 – Dizer a sua mãe que ela parece mãe de seu pai.

70 – E POR ULTIMO E MAIS IMPORTANTE: JAMAIS DEVE ESPALHAR RUMORES QUE SEU IRMÃO ALVO POTTER ANDOU DANDO AMASSOS EM SUA PRIMA ROSE WEALSEY NO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS!

Rose suspirara cansada olhando a sua volta onde seus pais, tios, primos e avôs lhe sorriam orgulhosos.

- Será que vai dar certo? – Perguntara um esperançoso Alvo.  
- Talvez por um dia eu acho... – Harry coçava a cabeça.  
- A esperança é a última que morre! – Sorrira Gina triunfante.  
- O que elllee quis dizzerr cum Azurl non mi deixa gordan? – Perguntara Fleur com mágoa a Gui que maneara a cabeça negativamente.

Um barulho arrasador ecoara do andar de cima fazendo todos trocarem olhares assustados, logo vendo um rapaz de cabelos negros arruivados de olhos negros surgir ao pé da escada coberto de espuma com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Não se preocupem o banheiro está a salvo! – James corria para o andar de cima novamente.

Gina bufara apanhando a pena da mão da sobrinha e num movimento rápido escreveu:

71 – NÃO TEM PERMISSÃO DE TENTAR FAZER UMA TSUNAMI NA BANHEIRA DO QUARTO DE LILY.

Inspirada na Fic - 52 Coisas que o Emmett não tem permissão de fazer


End file.
